


With him

by Yulaty



Series: One of Those Nights [1]
Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Kang Daniel, M/M, Slice of Life, Top!Ong Seongwu
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Cripple me/Cryhashtag : #องเนียลไนท์A/N :  มันผีบ้าดี เราชอบไม่คาดหวังว่าจะมีใครเข้าใจเท่าไหร่แล้วก็ เปลี่ยนแอคอัปเดตฟิคแล้วค่ะ >>@DCCCXXV<< อันฟอลแอคเคาท์เดิมได้เลยนะคะ จะปรับแอคนั้นให้กลับเข้าสู่ภาวะปกติแล้ว





	1. With him

1.

อยากคุยด้วย แต่ไม่อยากมองหน้า  
นั่นคือเหตุผลว่าทำไมคังแดเนียลถึงได้หันหลังให้คุณตลอดเวลาที่เราคุยกัน

สิ่งที่อยู่ในบทสนทนาต่างเป็นเรื่องสัพเพเหระทั่วไป คุณตอบและถามเขากลับตามปกติ ไม่ได้นึกสงสัยว่าทำไมถึงบอกว่าไม่อยากมอง เขามีเหตุผลของเขา และคุณไม่ได้ติดใจอยากรู้อะไร ใช่ว่าทุกเรื่องทุกอย่างทุกการกระทำจำต้องมีเหตุผลรองรับ

“อยากรู้จริง ๆ ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นถ้าหากว่าผมลองปล่อยตัวดู” แดเนียลกล่าวด้วยเสียงที่ฟังดูอ่อนล้า “ผมจะร่วงหล่นลงไปอย่างอิสระใช่ไหม”

“ไม่หรอก ฉันน่าจะรั้งนายไว้”

เขาทำเสียงเหมือนไม่เชื่อ “จริงเหรอ รั้งเหรอ ไม่ใช่ยิ่งผลักให้ร่วงลงไปเร็วอีกเหรอ”

คุณโต้ไม่ได้  
เพราะว่าที่เขาพูดมานั้นถูกต้องแล้ว  
ทุกอย่างที่คุณทำไม่เคยเป็นการช่วยเหลือ มันคือการผลัก มันคือการดึงเขาไว้ให้ไปไหนไม่ได้

แดเนียลเอนตัวมา ช่วงคอของเขารับกับหัวไหล่ของคุณได้พอดี เปลือกตาของเขาปิดสนิท ใบหูแดงก่ำ

“ผมไม่เคยเดทมาก่อนเลย ไม่เคยรู้สึกพิเศษกับใคร เหมือนผมเกิดมายี่สิบสองปีเพื่อพบเจอกับพี่ ตกหลุมรักพี่ แล้วอยู่ไปอย่างนั้นตลอดชีวิตที่เหลืออยู่”

คุณไม่รู้จะบอกเขายังไง ว่านอกจากเป็นคนแรกแล้วคุณก็ยังโลภมาก อยากเป็นคนสุดท้ายที่เขารู้สึกอย่างนั้นด้วย

 

2.

ไม่ว่าจะเป็นแบบเร่งรีบหรือค่อยเป็นค่อยไป หลังจากที่เซ็กส์สิ้นสุดลงแดเนียลก็มักจะนอนหลับตาอยู่นิ่ง ๆ ในขณะที่คุณลุกไปเปิดตู้เย็น หาอะไรสักอย่างดื่ม น้ำเปล่าบ้าง น้ำผลไม้บ้าง เบียร์บ้าง แล้วแต่อารมณ์ของวันนั้น แล้วแต่ที่มี

“เปลี่ยนสีผมดีไหมนะ” เขาเอ่ยลอย ๆ เมื่อคุณเดินกลับไปหา แต่คุณก็รู้ว่ามันเป็นประโยคที่ต้องการคำตอบ คุณยืนมองเขานิ่ง ๆ สายตาเพ่งพิจารณา ตอนนี้เขามีเรือนผมสีชมพูซีดจางเกือบกลายเป็นสีบลอนด์ กลืนไปกับผิวขาว ๆ ของเขา ทำให้ดูสว่างไปหมด

คุณหย่อนตัวนั่ง แล้วเขาพลิกตัวหันมาหาทันทีพร้อมช้อนตามองขอคำตอบ คุณสางเส้นผมที่ยังชื้นอยู่นิดหน่อยของเขาให้เรียงตัวดี ๆ แล้วดึงมือกลับ

“ย้อมสีน้ำตาลคงเหมาะกับนาย”

 

0.

 

“งั้นนี่ก็ครั้งแรกเลยสิ” ซองอูถามขณะคว้าเสื้อจากพื้นข้างเตียงมาสวมกลับ คุณเงียบ ดึงผ้านวมขึ้นสูงอีกหน่อย รู้สึกอยากจะจมลงไปกับเตียงด้วยความอับอาย เขาพูดถูกเผง นี่เป็นประสบการณ์ทางเพศแบบผู้ใหญ่ครั้งแรกของคุณ เมื่อราวครึ่งชั่วโมงก่อน มากที่สุดที่คุณเคยทำยังเป็นแค่การช่วยตัวเองอยู่ ไม่เคยจูบ ไม่เคยกอดใครหรือถูกใครกอดมาก่อน

เขาล้มตัวนอนตำแหน่งเดิม ดวงตาวาววับเหมือนเด็กที่เพิ่งได้รับของขวัญถูกใจเมื่อเห็นปฏิกิริยาที่คุณแสดงออก

“ว่ากันว่าคนแรกน่ะลืมยาก…”

คุณหยิบหมอนขึ้นมาปิดหน้าเขา แล้วลุกหนีไปล้างตัว

 

3.

มันเหมือนเดินทางขึ้นสู่สวรรค์ แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็คล้ายการต่อสู้  
สปริงเตียงร้องลั่นเอี๊ยดอาดเมื่อเขากระทั้นตัวเข้าสู่ร่างกายของคุณ พี่ซองอูพูดน้อยลงระหว่างช่วงเวลาแบบนี้เพราะมัวง่วนอยู่กับการแต้มสีบนผิวหนังของคุณ บางครั้งเป็นแค่รอยจางเล็ก ๆ ประปราย บางครั้งบาดลึกจนปวดหนึบ ใช้เวลาพักใหญ่กว่าจะฟื้นตัวได้

คุณยกสะโพกขึ้นนิดหน่อย ใบหน้าแนบกับหมอน มือเลื่อนไปชักรูดแก่นกายของตัวเอง

ร่างกายเราสอดประสาน ไหวโยกตามแรงที่เขาส่งมา ความคิดถูกปกคลุมด้วยหมอกหนา ไม่อาจมองฝ่าไป คุณหลับตา ปล่อยตัวให้จมดิ่งลงไปในมหาสมุทรความรู้สึก

เขาวางมือบนหน้าท้องของคุณหลังจากที่ถอนตัวออกเมื่อร่างกายสงบลง ลูบอย่างเบามือพลางพรมจูบที่หัวไหล่

“ผอมลงอีกแล้วนะ” ปลายนิ้วของเขาดึงเนื้อคุณเบา ๆ “พรุ่งนี้ไปหาอะไรกินข้างนอกกันดีไหม”

“เอาสิ”

 

4.

“พี่ว่าCripple meหรือCry”

“Cripple me” คุณตอบฉับไว “เพลงหลังเพ้อเจ้อ ใครมันจะยอมตาบอดดีกว่าทนมองคนรักเดินออกไปจากชีวิต ถ้านายจะไป ฉันคงจะหักแข้งหักขานายให้ไปไม่ได้มากกว่า นั่นดูไม่ค่อยโง่”

เขาหัวเราะจนตาหยี ตัวงอเป็นกุ้งอยู่บนเตียง  
_“Imma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire?”_ ยกตัวอย่างท่อนแร็ปจากLove the Way You Lieขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงในเชิงถาม แล้วก็ฮัมเพลงต่อ

มุมปากของคุณยกขึ้น “เผาบ้านคงไม่ แต่มัดน่ะไม่แน่”

เขาเงียบลง ฟันขบริมฝีปาก  
เหมือนจะพูดอะไร แต่สุดท้ายก็แค่หลับตาลง

 

5.

“รักฉันไหม” เขาถาม

“รัก” ปากคุณตอบกลับไปไวกว่าความคิด “พี่ล่ะ รักผมมั้ย”

“เหมือนจะตาย” คุณขมวดคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดของเขา “ตอบไม่ตรงคำถามรึเปล่า พี่เมาเหรอ”

เหมือนเขาจะไม่สนใจว่าคุณพูดอะไร เหมือนเขากำลังพูดอยู่กับตัวเอง “ไม่ใช่แค่เหมือนสิ ฉันตายไปแล้ว” 

ว่าจบก็หลับตา  
คุณมองใบหน้าของผู้ชายเจ้าของชื่อองซองอูค่อย ๆ ผ่อนคลายลงใต้แสงจันทร์

 

6.

คุณดับสูญ แล้วถือกำเนิดขึ้นมาใหม่  
เป็นพันครั้ง  
เพียงเพราะมองสบดวงตาคู่นั้น  
ของเขา

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cripple me](https://youtu.be/C1mFtnyjJng) / [Cry](https://youtu.be/W-1LBOVnfy8)
> 
> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> A/N : มันผีบ้าดี เราชอบ  
> ไม่คาดหวังว่าจะมีใครเข้าใจเท่าไหร่  
> แล้วก็ เปลี่ยนแอคอัปเดตฟิคแล้วค่ะ >> [@DCCCXXV](twitter.com/DCCCXXV) << อันฟอลแอคเคาท์เดิมได้เลยนะคะ จะปรับแอคนั้นให้กลับเข้าสู่ภาวะปกติแล้ว


	2. Tonight and Always

1.

สีฟ้าสดใสของหน้าร้อนถูกแต้มแต่งด้วยแสงส้มอมชมพูเมื่อเวลาขยับย่างเข้าใกล้สองทุ่ม

ในมือของคุณถือถุงบรรจุขวดแชมพูและของใช้ทั่วไป ในมือของเขาถือถุงอาหารที่เบากว่า ปกติแล้วเขามักจะดื้อด้านถือไว้เองทั้งหมด แต่เพราะการซ้อมดนตรีเมื่อสามสี่วันก่อนทำให้อวัยวะที่มีความสำคัญเป็นอันดับต้น ๆ สำหรับเขาอย่างมือขวาได้รับบาดเจ็บนิดหน่อย จึงยอมอ่อนข้อ ฟังคุณแต่โดยดี แต่ถึงกระนั้นก็ยังไม่วายจะขอแบ่งเบาข้าวของส่วนหนึ่งไป

องซองอูหยุดยืนนิ่ง เหม่อมองไปด้านหน้า คุณมองไปตามเขา เขากำลังให้ความสนใจกับสุดปลายทาง ปลายขอบฟ้าที่ถูกบ้านเรือนและต้นไม้บดบัง

“พี่ชอบดูพระอาทิตย์ตกเหรอ”

“ก็ไม่เคยเจอพระอาทิตย์ตกที่ไม่ชอบนะ”

เขาว่าอย่างนั้น แล้วเดินต่อโดยไม่สนใจว่าคุณยังหลงอยู่ในวังวนคำพูดของเขา ความง่วงทำให้คุณคิดอะไรได้ช้าลง กว่าจะเรียบเรียงความคิดได้ ก็ก้าวเท้ากลับเข้าไปในหอพักเสียแล้ว

“แปลว่าชอบ ใช่ไหมนะ” คุณถามเขาด้วยเสียงที่เหมือนคุยกับตัวเอง ก่อนจะบ่นอุบ “ช่วงนี้พี่พูดอะไรเข้าใจยากจัง” เขาที่วางแขนเท้าระเบียงอยู่ไม่ได้หันมา อาจได้ยินแต่ยังไม่อยากตอบ และอาจไม่ได้ยิน ไม่ได้สนใจ คุณมองแสงสีนวลอาบไล้ผิวแทนอ่อนและเส้นผมที่เริ่มยาวของเขา ก่อนจะก้มศีรษะ แนบแก้มลงกับบ่าของเขา

ซองอูเอื้อมมือมาเล่นผมคุณโดยอัตโนมัติ ก่อนเขาจะวางมือนิ่งที่หลังคอ หันมาหา แล้วป้อนจูบที่ไม่ได้หนักไปกว่าครีมบนสตรอวเบอรี่ชอร์ทเค้กที่คุณโปรดปราน

รัตติกาลคืบคลานเข้ากลืนกินสีชมพูดูอ่อนหวานละมุนคล้ายสายไหมอย่างช้า ๆ และเมื่อเผลอละสายตาไปเพียงประเดี๋ยวเดียว ทั่วทั้งท้องนภาก็กลายเป็นสีดำ

 

0.

คุณไม่ได้ตกหลุมรักเขาตั้งแต่แรกเห็นเหมือนตอนเริ่มของภาพยนตร์ ละคร และนิยายหลาย ๆ เรื่อง

คุณมีเซ็กส์กับเขาเพียงเพราะคุณเห็นว่าเขามีร่างกายที่น่าสนใจ คุณอยากรู้ว่าใบหน้าน่ารักดูไร้เดียงสานั่นจะเป็นยังไง และคุณสงสัย ว่าเขาจะส่งเสียงแบบไหนออกมาในตอนที่เรากำลังทำเรื่องลามกกัน

แดเนียลยินยอม เพราะเขาชอบคุณ  
นั่นคือสิ่งที่สายตาของเขาบอก  
นั่นคือสิ่งที่คุณรับรู้ เมื่อชำแรกเข้าสู่ร่างกายของเขา

เขาชอบคุณมากพอที่จะยอมอ้าขาให้ง่าย ๆ เพียงแค่เอ่ยปาก มากพอที่จะสลัดหน้ากากเด็กใสซื่อทิ้งไปทันทีที่คุณบอกว่าอยากจะเห็นร่างเปลือยของเขา บนเตียง

คังแดเนียลไม่ได้เป็นเหมือนคนอื่น ๆ ที่เข้ามาหา บอกความรู้สึกผ่านแผ่นกระดาษและของหวาน เขาเพียงยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น และเฝ้ามองอย่างเงียบเชียบ รอคอยจังหวะเวลา พูดมันออกมาง่ายดายเหมือนมันเป็นแค่เรื่องทั่วไป และไม่เคยเรียกร้องอะไรเลย

“ผมชอบพี่”

มือของเขาสอดอยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อแจ็คเก็ต รองเท้าไนกี้จอร์แดนที่ปัจจุบันราคาเหยียบสี่แสนวอนพาเจ้าตัวเดินไปเรื่อยในขณะที่คุณเผลอตัวหยุดชะงัก เสียจังหวะที่ประคับประคองมาตลอดทาง

.

คุณเป็นผู้ชายคนแรกของแดเนียล ทุก ๆ อย่างบอกอย่างนั้น แต่มันก็ไม่ได้กระอักกระอ่วนอย่างที่ครั้งแรกมักจะเป็น หลังจากทำเสร็จคุณยังคงเล่นหยอกล้อกับเขาได้เหมือนปกติ เรายังเต้นอยู่ในชมรมด้วยกัน ไม่มีการหลบลี้หนีหน้า เรายังออกไปดูหนัง ไปดื่มด้วยกันเหมือนปกติทุกอย่าง เพิ่มมาก็แค่จูบตอนที่เมา กับเซ็กส์ที่รายละเอียดฝังประทับอยู่ในความทรงจำแน่นจนน่าแปลกใจ

กลางดึกคืนหนึ่งคุณตื่นมาพร้อมกับความรู้สึกอยากจะกอดแดเนียล  
คุณอยากใช้ทั้งสองแขนนี้โอบรัดร่างที่หนากว่าตัวคุณเองไว้แนบตัวราวกับว่าเขาเป็นเพียงเท็ดดี้แบร์ขนาดเท่าไม้บรรทัด

คุณอยากกอดเขา  
แค่กอด  
แค่มองหน้าเขาตอนหลับ  
แค่ได้มองเห็นเขาเป็นคนแรกเมื่อลืมตาตื่น

คุณปลุกเขาขึ้นมาจากนิทราด้วยการลูบแก้มเนียนใสอย่างเบามือ ก่อนจะพรมจูบทั่วใบหน้า ซ้ำ ๆ เรียกเสียงกระเง้ากระงอดงอแงเหมือนเด็กออกมาจากปากของเขา คุณรอ จนกระทั่งเขาลืมตาขึ้นมามองกัน แล้วมุมปากทั้งสองของคุณก็ยกขึ้น วาดเป็นรอยยิ้มกว้าง

“คังแดเนียล นายจะคบกับฉันได้ไหม”

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> A/N : มันผีบ้าดี เราชอบ  
> พูดคุยได้ที่twitter @DCCCXXV  
> หรือถามอะไรในอาส์ค @AskYULATY ก็แล้วแต่ ตามศรัทธา  
> จะเก็บไว้ในใจก็ได้ไม่เป็นไร จะได้เก็บไว้เหมือนกัน  
> Happy Twentieth.


	3. Fond

1.

"ไปสักมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่" คุณเพิ่งเห็นว่าที่หลังหูฝั่งซ้ายของเขามีอะไรเพิ่มมาเมื่อตอนที่เรานั่งเล่นเกมด้วยกัน ถ้าให้เดาคงเป็นช่วงสองสัปดาห์ที่แดเนียลกลับไปอยู่ปูซานด้วยเหตุผลเกี่ยวกับครอบครัว คุณขยับยื่นหน้าเข้าไปมองใกล้ ๆ เมื่อเขาไม่ตอบ แล้วก็ยกยิ้มเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาสักเป็นภาพอะไร

"กลัวคนไม่รู้เหรอว่าเป็นของใคร”

ภาพที่ถูกสลักลงบนผิวขาว ๆ ของแดเนียลคือดวงดาวสามดวงที่จัดวางตำแหน่งเป็นสามเหลี่ยม

เขาทิ้งตัวเอนหลังพิงโซฟา "หลงตัวเองว่ะ ผมแค่ชอบดาวเฉย ๆ ไม่ได้เหรอ" แดเนียลเว้นวรรคไปพักหนึ่ง สายตาของเขามองหน้าจอทีวีตอนที่เริ่มพูดต่อ "บางทีผมก็คิดนะว่าผมไม่ได้รักพี่ขนาดนั้น ยังไม่ใช่ขนาดนั้นอะ"

คุณขยับเข้าไปใกล้เขามากขึ้นนิดหน่อย แค่ให้หัวเข่าแตะ "แล้วขนาดนั้นคือขนาดไหน"

"ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน" เขาถอนหายใจก่อนจะยืดตัวนั่งตรง นิ้วกดจอยเพื่อเริ่มเกมใหม่ "เดี๋ยววันที่มันถึงขนาดนั้นแล้วก็คงรู้เองมั้ง"

 

2.

"พี่ตัวเล็กจัง หิ้วไปไหนมาไหนสบาย ๆ เลยนะเนี่ย" คุณเปรยขึ้นเมื่อพยุงเขามาขึ้นรถแท็กซี่ วันนี้มีคนจากโรงพยาบาลโทรมาหาให้คุณไปรับองซองอู ทำเอาเกือบหัวใจวาย ยังดีที่ปลายสายบอกก่อนว่าไม่ได้เกิดอุบัติเหตุร้ายแรง แค่เกือบวูบ ถูกรถเฉี่ยว แข้งขาถลอกนิดหน่อย

‘แค่’ ที่ในความรู้สึกแล้วมันก็ไม่ได้เป็นเรื่องเล็กเลย

เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เมื่อเข้าไปในรถได้สำเร็จ บอกปลายทางแก่คนขับ แล้วก็หันมาหาคุณ "นายจะหาใหม่ไหมล่ะ"

"เฮ้ย อย่าโยงไปเรื่องนั้นดิ" คุณเบะปาก ยังจำได้ดีว่าเขาที่เหวี่ยงขึ้นมาเพราะคุณหลุดปากบอกออกไปว่าวางสเปคไว้เป็นคนตัวโตกว่าน่ะน่ากลัวแค่ไหน องซองอูเป็นคนใจเย็นที่พอเปิดโหมดงี่เง่าแล้วน่ากลัวอย่าบอกใคร ให้มันเป็นแค่ครั้งเดียวก็พอแล้ว คุณไม่อยากจะเห็นสายตาปวดร้าวแบบนั้นของเขาอีก ไม่อยากเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เขาที่เสียความมั่นใจและแสดงสีหน้าอย่างคนที่พร้อมจะวางมือยอมแพ้แบบนั้นอีก

“ไม่ได้โยงเลย ไม่ได้คิดอะไร” เขาใช้เท้าข้างที่ไม่ได้เจ็บมากเตะคุณเบา ๆ รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าช่วยเสริมความจริงจังให้คำพูดที่เขาเพิ่งกล่าว

คุณอยากจะยิ้มตอบ แต่ทั้งหมดที่คุณทำได้ก็คือหลุบตามองผ้าก็อซและพลาสเตอร์บนตัวของเขา "ผมแค่คิดว่าพอเป็นแบบนี้ก็คงได้เป็นฝ่ายดูแลพี่บ้าง ได้ทำอะไรให้พี่บ้างก็น่าจะดี” 

“เริ่มที่แบกฉันขึ้นหลังเลยแล้วกันดีไหม ถ้าจะอยากดูแลกันขนาดนั้น” เขาว่ากลั้วเสียงหัวเราะ และนั่นทำให้คุณรู้สึกหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาหน่อย ๆ

“พี่กวนตีนว่ะ อยากฟาดให้ปากแตก” คุณสบถ คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากัน คำพูดพรั่งพรูออกจากปากไปไวกว่าจะยั้งทัน “พี่บ่นแต่ผมผอมไป ดูตัวเองมั่งปะเนี่ย แล้วก็จะโหมงานหนักไปทำไมก็ไม่รู้ เงินเก็บก็เยอะพอจะเที่ยวยุโรปสองสามรอบแล้ว บอกให้เพลา ๆ งานลงบ้างก็ไม่ฟัง มันไม่คุ้มกันนะเว้ย”

ตาของซองอูโตขึ้นนิดหน่อย ควรจะตกใจอยู่ คุณไม่เคยขึ้นเสียงใส่เขา ไม่เคยงอแง ไม่เคยดุว่าแบบนี้ แต่ในเมื่อไม้อ่อนไม่ได้ผลก็ต้องแข็งกันบ้าง รถจอดก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้ตอบ คุณรีบหยิบเงินจ่ายเสร็จแล้วก็ลงจากแท็กซี่ เดินอ้อมมารับเขา ซองอูจับแขนของคุณแน่น ไม่ใช่เพื่อพยุงตัวเอง แต่เป็นการเรียกร้องความสนใจ คุณวางมือทับมือของเขา ยังหน้างออยู่ แบบที่เขาชอบยกมือมาดีดหน้าผากแล้วพูดแซวว่าไม่น่ารัก แต่ครั้งนี้ซองอูไม่ได้ทำแบบนั้น เขาดึงคุณเข้าไปกอด “โอเคครับ โอเคครับ พี่ผิดไปแล้วครับแดน ขอโทษที่ไม่ฟังนะ”

คุณผงกศีรษะ ผละออกมาจากเขาแล้วเราก็พากันเดินเข้าไปด้านในอาคาร ไม่รู้ว่าคิดไปเองหรือเปล่า แต่คุณคิดว่าสายตาของเขาที่มองคุณตลอดระยะเวลาที่อยู่ในลิฟต์มันอบอุ่นกว่าปกติอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

คุณที่ถูกมองด้วยสายตาแบบนั้นจากเขารู้สึกเหมือนกำลังถูกบอกรัก ซ้ำ ๆ  
คุณรู้สึกอยากร้องไห้

 

3.

"จริง ๆ ผมก็รู้นะว่าช่วงแรกที่ผมนอนกับพี่ พี่ไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับผม รู้สึกโง่ดีที่ยอมพี่ไปหมดทั้งที่รู้ว่าพี่ไม่จริงจังด้วยอะ จะทิ้ง จะเบื่อเมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ แต่ก็ยอมทุกครั้งที่พี่บอกว่าอยากทำ มีความสุขแบบแปลก ๆ" คุณบอกเขาเมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาพบว่าซองอูกลับมานอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ แล้ว เขามักจะลุกออกไปหาอะไรดื่มและอาจจะต่อด้วยล้างตัวหลังจากที่ความปั่นป่วนในร่างถูกระบายออก เป็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นปกติเหมือนกับคุณที่ชอบหลับตาแล้วอยู่นิ่ง ๆ พักร่างกาย

เขาไม่ได้ยิ้มในตอนที่หันมาหาคุณ แต่ก็ไม่ได้มีสีหน้าไร้ความรู้สึกไปเสียทีเดียว มันเป็นอะไรสักอย่างที่คุณไม่รู้ว่าควรจะให้นิยามยังไง เขามองคุณด้วยสายตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยสิ่งที่คุณไม่รู้จักนั่น กระพริบตาช้าลงสองสามที ก่อนจะผิวปากหวือ มุมปากยกเล็กน้อย “ชอบฉันมากจริง ๆ ด้วย”

“เออดิ น่ากลัวมากเลย” คุณขยับตัวเข้าใกล้ความอุ่นจากร่างของเขา แล้วเขาก็ชวนคุยต่อ “แล้วนายเคยเกลียดฉันไหม แบบ เสียใจ คลุมโปงแล้วฟูมฟาย หรือดื่มเหล้าเมาด่าฉันให้เพื่อนฟังไรเงี้ย"

"ไม่อะ ผมไม่ค่อยเซนซิทีฟ พี่จีซองว่างั้น มันเป็นเรื่องเดียวที่ทำให้ผมดูเป็นผู้ใหญ่” คุณขยับตัวอีกหน่อย เรียวขาเราเกี่ยวพันกันใต้ผ้าห่ม เขาพยักหน้าท่าทางเข้าอกเข้าใจ แล้วก็ฉีกยิ้ม พูดจาใจร้าย

"ฉันอยากเห็นนายร้องไห้จัง"

"บอกเลิกกับผมสิ" คุณโพล่งตอบทันควันด้วยเสียงไร้ความรู้สึก นั่นทำให้เขาชะงักกึก นิ่งค้างไปนาน เราอยู่ในความอึดอัดนั่นพักใหญ่ แล้วซองอูก็เป็นฝ่ายขยับเข้ามาหาคุณบ้าง พร้อมส่งมือมาลูบแก้มเบา ๆ

"ขอแต่งงานแทนไม่ได้เหรอวะ?"

คำตอบของคำถามนั้นทะลักออกจากเบ้าตาของคุณ ทำหมอนใบที่รองศีรษะอยู่เปียกชุ่มเป็นวงในสิบวินาทีให้หลังเมื่อคุณหลบตาเขาแล้วหันไปฝังหน้าลงกับมันแทน

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> A/N : มันผีบ้าดี เราชอบ  
> พูดคุยได้ที่twitter @DCCCXXV  
> หรือถามอะไรในอาส์ค @AskYULATY ก็แล้วแต่
> 
> เรื่องนี้ดูผิดที่ผิดทางจากเรื่องอื่นในซีรีส์เนอะ 55555 แต่ใจนึงก็ว่ามันควรอยู่ตรงนี้แหละ ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน พาร์ทนี้เขียนตอนอยู่บนเครื่องบิน เอ้อ ... เป็นเรื่องที่ปุบปับดีจัง (ในหลาย ๆ อย่าง)
> 
> ถ้าชอบ ก็จะดีใจ ถ้าไม่เข้าใจก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เรายังต้องอ่านบ่อย ๆ เพื่อทำความเข้าใจมันเลย 55555
> 
> เอ้อ ซ่อนอะไรไว้ในนี้นิดหน่อย ถ้าใครหาเจอ เราก็จะดีใจ(มาก ๆ) :D


	4. Say my name

1.

“นายละเมอเรียกชื่อฉันแหนะ ไม่เรียกพี่ด้วย น่าตีจริง ๆ” คุณเอ่ยหยอกเล่นเมื่อคนที่คุณนอนมองมากว่ายี่สิบนาทีค่อย ๆ รู้สึกตัว เปลือกตาปรือเปิดช้า ๆ เผยให้เห็นนัยน์ตาหม่นแสง แดเนียลมองเพดาน ก่อนเขาจะเหลือบตามองมาทางคุณ ยื่นมือซ้ายมาให้ “ตีสิ”

คุณทำตามคำที่ตัวเองพูด ตีเขาด้วยแรงที่เหมือนแค่วางมือแปะ แล้วจับมือเขาไว้ ประสานนิ้ว “ฝันเหรอ”

“อื้อ แต่ผมจำไม่ได้แล้ว” แดเนียลยกมืออีกข้างขยี้ตา แล้วเขาก็พลิกหันทั้งตัวมาหาคุณ “พี่…”

“หืม?”

“จูบผมหน่อย”

คุณที่เพิ่งวางมือบนแก้มเขานิ่งไปชั่วครู่ด้วยความงุนงง แล้วจึงค่อยตอบเมื่อเริ่มเข้าใจ “มากกว่านั้นไหม”

“แล้วแต่”

คุณปิดช่องว่างระหว่างกลีบปากทั้งสองของเขาด้วยส่วนเดียวกันนี้เองของคุณ เม้มเบา ๆ แล้วถอยออกเล็กน้อย กดศีรษะของเขาให้ลงมาซบไหล่ตัวเอง “ฉันอยู่นี่แล้ว”

“พี่…”

“ครับ”

“พี่ซองอู”

“ว่ายังไงครับ”

“ผมรักพี่นะ” ถ้อยคำนั้นเปี่ยมไปด้วยอารมณ์ข้นเข้มจนทำให้คุณรู้สึกว่ามวลอากาศโดยรอบหนักขึ้น คุณแตะสัมผัสอ่อนโยนลงที่บริเวณรอยต่อระหว่างไรผมและหน้าผากของเขา มือลูบที่หลังคอ “รักเหมือนกันครับแดเนียล”

เขาผงกหัว ขดตัว รอให้คุณโอบกอด ปกป้องเขาไว้จากทุกอย่าง คุณดึงผ้านวมสีครามเข้มขึ้นมาคลุมถึงไหล่เราทั้งสองคนก่อนจะวาดแขนทาบร่างของเขา

“พักอีกหน่อย เดี๋ยวค่อยไปหาอะไรกินที่คาเฟ่พี่จินอูดีไหม ไม่ได้ไปมาพักใหญ่เลย พี่จีซองไม่บ่นคิดถึงนายแย่แล้วเหรอ” ไหนจะพี่แจฮาน ไหนจะพี่แทอุง ไม่รู้แอบด่ากันอยู่หรือเปล่าว่าคุณกักตัวน้องชายสุดรักสุดหวงแม้ไม่ได้มีสายเลือดเดียวกันของพวกเขาไว้

แดเนียลสั่นศีรษะ สายตาจับที่ใบหน้าของคุณ

“องซองอู” ไม่บ่อยนักที่เขาจะเรียกชื่อคุณแบบนี้ คุณเลิกคิ้ว รู้สึกได้ว่าตนเองกำลังยิ้ม “ว่าไง”

“ผมชอบชื่อพี่…อ๋ง~” ปลายหางเสียงของเขาดัดสูงขึ้นนิดหน่อย ฟังดูน่าขัน คุณหัวเราะ เลื่อนหน้าเข้าใกล้เขาจนจมูกของเราชนกัน

“ฉันก็ชอบชื่อนาย คังอึยกอน”

“พี่ออกเสียงได้ด้วย” แดเนียลงึมงำ หลับตาลง “มันฟังดูเพราะจัง พอพี่เป็นคนพูด”

ริมฝีปากของเขาวาดเป็นรอยยิ้มบางเมื่อกล่าวจบ  
ความตึงแน่นของกล้ามเนื้อใต้ฝ่ามือคุณค่อย ๆ คลายลงพร้อมกับที่เขาผลอยหลับไปช้า ๆ

 

0.

“เจ็บหรือเปล่า”

“นิดหน่อย”

“เพิ่มเจลดีไหม”

“ผม--ผมไม่รู้”

มันงกเงิ่น แต่ก็ไม่ได้เงอะงะจนเกินไปจนน่าหงุดหงิด หลังจากที่บีบสารช่วยหล่อลื่นออกมาใช้เพิ่มอีกหน่อย อะไร ๆ ก็ลงตัว

คุณสอดตัวเข้าไปในช่องทางที่ถูกตระเตรียมให้เปียกชุ่มอย่างใจเย็น คุณยังคงไว้ซึ่งความระมัดระวัง ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะเต็มใจและแสดงออกชัดเจนว่าอนุญาตให้คุณทำได้ตามเท่าที่อยากก็ตาม

 _คังแดเนียล_ —นั่นคือชื่อของคนที่ได้ขึ้นมาอยู่บนเตียงคุณในคืนนี้  
คุณรู้จักเขาเพราะการเต้น, หรือจะว่ากันให้ถูกกว่านั้นก็คือคุณสนใจเขาเพราะการเต้น

เขามีการเคลื่อนไหวที่น่าสนใจ น่าจับตามองไม่ให้คลาดแม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที เขาถนัดบีบอย แต่ยังไม่คล่องนักในส่วนของการคิดท่าเต้นฟรีสไตล์กะทันหัน เขาพอร้องเพลงได้ เขาแร็ปได้ดีในระดับหนึ่ง แต่ถึงกระนั้นสิ่งที่คังแดเนียลรักมากที่สุดก็ยังเป็นการเต้นอยู่ดี

ปีกว่า ๆ ของการอยู่ร่วมชมรม เห็นหน้าค่าตากันบ่อย ๆ ทำให้คุณรู้ว่าเขาไม่ได้น่ารักนุ่มนิ่มอย่างที่ใครคิด เขาดื่มเก่งกว่ารุ่นพี่ราว ๆ ครึ่งชมรม และซุกซนกว่าที่เห็น เขารู้วิธีที่จะทำให้คนมองคลั่ง เขาเก่งเป็นพิเศษในด้านนั้น แต่ก็ไม่ค่อยใช้มันบ่อย อีกหนึ่งสิ่งที่น่าจดจำถัดจากการเต้นบีบอยของเขาคือรอยยิ้มกว้าง ๆ ที่ทำให้ตาของเขาปิดเป็นเส้น เขาเป็นชื่นชอบของใครหลายคนจากสิ่งนั่น เป็นที่รักในหมู่คนมากยิ่งกว่า

และเขาชอบคุณ

 

ชื่อของคุณ และคำที่บอกว่าชอบ คือสองอย่างที่ดังออกมาจากปากแดเนียลตลอดระยะเวลาที่คุณกระแทกความต้องการทางกาย ระบายอารมณ์ออกกับเขา

คุณไม่ได้ตอบแดเนียล คุณสนใจแต่การขบกัดผิวขาว ๆ ของเขาให้เกิดรอยแดง บีบเฟ้นต้นขาแน่น ทิ้งตราประทับชั่วคราวเอาไว้

 _เด็กโง่_ คุณคิดในใจ เร่งจังหวะการเคลื่อนตัวให้เร็วขึ้นเมื่อรู้สึกถึงเส้นใยที่ใกล้จะขาด แดเนียลยกสะโพกสวนรับคุณ เขาไม่ได้พูดเป็นคำมีความหมายอีกต่อไป เสียงทุ้มต่ำของเขาเพี้ยนหลง ไร้ความหมาย และยิ่งฟังไม่รู้เรื่องกว่าเดิมเมื่อเขายกมือขึ้นปิดปาก

คุณปลดปล่อย มองคนใต้ร่างที่เกร็งตัว บนหน้าท้องราบของเขามีคราบขาวเปรอะอยู่ เหมือนมีใครสักคนสะบัดแปรงจุ่มสีลงบนผ้าใบ

คุณมองแผ่นอกของเขากระเพื่อมขึ้นลง มองลำคอของเขา กล่องเสียงของเขาเพิ่งส่งเสียงเรียกชื่อของคุณออกมาอีกครั้ง คุณมองใบหน้าของเขาค่อย ๆ ผ่อนคลาย คุณยังคงมองเขาอยู่ในตอนที่เขาลืมตาขึ้นอย่างช้า ๆ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มคู่นั้นมีม่านน้ำบาง ๆ เคลือบไว้ แต่มันก็ไม่ได้รวมตัวกันแล้วไหลหลั่นลงบนแก้ม

คุณวางมือซ้ายทาบใบหน้าแดเนียล เกลี่ยจุดเล็ก ๆ ข้างดวงตาเขาด้วยนิ้วชี้ ก่อนจะกดจูบตรงนั้น

_เด็กโง่_

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashtag: #องเนียลไนท์  
> A/N: Special thanks to @PumpkinPloy for pointing this out!


	5. Sickening

1.

“พี่ซองอู พี่เดทอยู่กับฮยองซอบเหรอ” คุณถามเขาเสียงเบา มันเป็นเรื่องที่คุณไม่ควรก้าวก่าย คุณรู้ คุณไม่มีสิทธิหึงหวง คุณเข้าใจ แต่คุณสงสัยและต้องการคำตอบก่อนจะพบว่าตัวเองเป็นมือที่สามในความสัมพันธ์ของใคร

“เปล่า” เขาตอบอย่างเรียบง่ายและเย็นชา ผิดไปจากปกติที่มักจะยิ้มแย้มและคอยเป็นตัวสร้างบรรยากาศให้ดีขึ้น คุณหลบตาเขา มองพื้น

“แล้วควานลินล่ะ พี่มินกิบอกว่าเมื่อวานตอนเย็นพี่หายไปกับควานลิน”

“เปล่า”

“แล้วจีฮุน—”

“นายไม่ได้อยากรู้ว่าฉันเดทกับเด็กพวกนั้นหรือเปล่า นายแค่สงสัยว่าเด็กพวกนั้นถูกทำแบบที่ฉันทำกับนายหรือเปล่า” องซองอูตัดบท ใบหน้าและน้ำเสียงแสดงความรำคาญชัดเจน เมื่อกล่าวจบเขาก็ลุกเดินจากไปหากลุ่มเด็กที่เพิ่งเข้าร่วมชมรมมาไม่นานอย่างซามูเอล แดฮวี และเคนตะเพื่อพูดคุย สร้างความคุ้นเคย หรืออื่น ๆ อย่างที่รุ่นพี่ที่ดีพึงกระทำ

ทิ้งให้คุณนั่งนิ่งอยู่ลำพังอย่างคนไร้คำพูด

 

2.

_“นีเอลไม่มาแฮะวันนี้”_

_“ไม่สบายน่ะ”_

_“นายสองคนคุยกันด้วยเหรอ เห็นพักหลังเมินกันแปลก ๆ นึกว่าทะเลาะกันซะอีก”_

_“นีเอลนอนอยู่ที่ห้องฉัน ไข้สามสิบเก้าองศา”_

_“พวกนายเดทกัน?”_

_“เปล่า”_

_“ไม่ได้อยู่ในช่วงเดทแต่คบกันแล้วงั้นสิ?”_

_“เพ้อเจ้ออะไรน่ะฮงอึนกิ”_

_“ระวังคำพูดตัวเองไว้แล้วกันคุณองซองอู”_

 

—

 

หลังจากที่แดเนียลใช้ปากให้คุณจนเสร็จ เขาอาเจียนหนัก ไม่ใช่แค่สำลัก เหมือนว่าทั้งมื้อเช้ามื้อกลางวันจะขย้อนออกมาด้วย คุณเหลือบมองทางเขา เดินออกไปจากห้องน้ำ ตรงไปหยิบกระเป๋าสะพายของตัวเองขึ้นมา มีน้ำขวดหนึ่งอยู่ในนั้น แล้วคุณก็คว้ากระเป๋าเป้ระบุชื่อแบรนด์ดังใบที่อยู่ใกล้ ๆ กันขึ้นมา มันเป็นของเขา

เขายังอาเจียนไม่หยุด คุณยืนรออย่างใจเย็น นึกสงสัยว่านี่อาจเป็นครั้งแรกของเขา แล้วก็แค่นหัวเราะกับตัวเองเมื่อนึกได้ว่าคุณเป็นครั้งแรกของเขาในทุก ๆ อย่างด้านนี้ หากว่าเขาไม่ได้โกหกว่าไม่เคยทำแบบนี้มาก่อนจริง ๆ น่ะนะ คำพูดของเด็กผู้ชายวัยนี้เชื่อมากไม่ได้หรอก โตแล้วก็ยังไม่ค่อยได้ แม้จะเป็นคุณเองก็ยังเชื่อไม่ได้มากเหมือนกัน คุณเรียนการแสดง

ในตอนที่แดเนียลพาร่างของตนเองออกมาจากห้องน้ำ ใบหน้าของเขาซีดเซียวไร้สีเลือด และเมื่อคุณแตะแก้มเขา คุณก็รับรู้ถึงอุณหภูมิที่ต่ำกว่าปกติจนน่ากังวล

“นายโอเคมั้ย”

เขาพยักหน้า หันไปเปิดก็อกวักน้ำขึ้นกลั้วปากสองสามทีจึงค่อยหันกลับมาฉวยเอากระเป๋าของตัวเองไปสะพายพร้อมกับรับน้ำไปดื่ม ริมฝีปากฉีกกว้างเป็นรอยยิ้มน่าเอ็นดูเมื่อเขาลดขวดพลาสติกลง หมุนฝาปิดแน่น

“ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกครับ”

.

แดเนียลยังคงเป็นเด็กดีอย่างที่เป็นมาเสมอ เขานอนให้คุณสัมผัส ไม่นิ่งไปเสียทีเดียวแต่ก็ไม่เคยขัดเมื่อคุณป่ายมือหรือแตะปากลงตรงนั้นตรงนี้ เขามองตามความเคลื่อนไหวของคุณ กัดปาก แอ่นอกขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อคุณบดติ่งเนื้อสีอ่อนด้วยปลายนิ้ว ปลายเท้าจิกผ้าปูเตียง เรียวนิ้วสอดเข้ามาในกลุ่มผมของคุณ

ข้างในเขาอุ่นกว่าปกติ แทบหลอม แทบไม่อยากถอนตัวกลับ คุณหายใจติดขัด วันนี้แปลก แต่แปลกอย่างไรก็บอกไม่ถูก แดเนียลเป็นเด็กดีของคุณมาเสมอก็จริง แต่วันนี้แปลก มีบางอย่างผิดปกติ แต่คุณจะไม่มีทางคิดออกตราบเท่าที่ยังฝังส่วนหนึ่งของร่างกายตนเองไว้ในตัวเขาอยู่แบบนี้ ตราบเท่าที่โดปามีนยังพุ่งพล่านอยู่แบบนี้

แดเนียลอ้าปากเมื่อคุณพาเขาไปถึงจุดสูงสุด แต่ไม่มีเสียงใดดังออกมา ร่างของเขาเกร็ง บีบรัดคุณแน่น คุณเสร็จตามหลังจากเขาไม่นานนัก

เมื่อเซโรโทนินทำให้ร่างคุณเย็นลงบ้างแล้ว คุณผละจากเขาแต่ยังคงวางแขนค้ำอยู่ข้างศีรษะของเขาเพื่อมองพิจารณา ตอนนี้แดเนียลมีสีหน้าอึดอัด ดูทรมานอย่างบอกไม่ถูก และดูเหมือนจะน้ำตาคลอ?

“ทำหน้าแบบนี้ก็เหมือนฉันขืนใจนายเลยน่ะสิ” คุณกระซิบ เกลี่ยผมของเขาไม่ให้บังใบหน้า

แดเนียลสั่นศีรษะ “เปล่า” เสียงที่ดังออกมาแหบแห้งจนตัวเขาเองก็ตกใจ เขากระแอม พูดคำเดิมย้ำพร้อมอธิบายเพิ่มอย่างอ่อนแรง “เปล่า ไม่ใช่หรอก ผมขึ้นมาอยู่บนเตียงพี่เอง ผมถอดเอง ผมยินยอม … ผมแค่ปวดหัว”

คุณถอนหายใจ ขยับออกห่างจากเขาเพื่อหยิบบ็อกเซอร์มาสวมก่อนจะเดินไปทางตู้เสื้อผ้า รื้อค้นครู่หนึ่งจนได้ผ้าขนหนูและเครื่องแต่งกายที่คิดว่าไซซ์มันจะพอดีกับตัวเขาออกมาแล้วเดินกลับไปที่เตียง ส่งมือให้แดเนียล “ลุก”

เขาร้องคราง บ่นงุบงิบอะไรสักอย่างก่อนจะช้อนตามอง “ผมขออยู่—”

คุณตอบก่อนที่เขาจะพูดคำขอจบ “ไปล้างตัวล้างเหงื่อออกให้เรียบร้อยก่อนค่อยมานอน”

แดเนียลเบะปาก แต่เขาก็ยอมลุกขึ้นจากเตียงโดยที่จับมือคุณไว้เป็นหลักเพื่อพยุงตัว คุณไม่ได้เดินไปส่งเขา คุณแค่ยื่นผ้าเช็ดตัวพร้อมเสื้อผ้าให้แล้วดันหลังเร่งให้เขาก้าวเท้าไว ๆ จนไปถึงห้องน้ำ ก่อนจะปลีกตัวไปทางครัว ทำแซนด์วิชหน้าตาโง่ ๆ สามสี่ชิ้นให้ตัวเองและแดเนียล นั่งกินมันพร้อมกับเบียร์อยู่ที่หน้าจอแอลซีดี มืออีกข้างที่ว่างกดรีโมตทีวีสลับช่องไปมาหาอะไรดูฆ่าเวลาระหว่างที่รอคอย

เขาเดินออกมาก่อนคุณจะเจออะไรน่าสนใจเสียอีก คุณปิดทีวี ลุกไปหาเขาโดยไม่ลืมจะถือจานอาหารติดมือไปด้วย แดเนียลมีสีหน้าไม่เต็มใจนัก ทันทีที่คุณเสนอเขาจะปฏิเสธ คุณจึงต้องเปลี่ยนวิธีจัดการ

“ต้องทานยา” คุณบังคับเขาด้วยประโยคนั้น แล้วเด็กตรงหน้าก็ถอนหายใจ หยิบแซนด์วิชชิ้นที่มีแค่ชีสแผ่นตรงกลางไปกิน ดื่มน้ำตาม หยิบยาที่ยังอยู่ในห่อพลาสติกไปแกะ ทาน ดื่มน้ำตามอีกครั้ง นั่งพิงหัวเตียง

“ขอโทษที่รบกวนครับ”

“ไม่เป็นไร เรื่องแค่นี้เอง”

เขายกมือขึ้นขยี้ตา ถอนหายใจเบา ๆ ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ เลื่อนตัวลงนอน คุณห่มผ้าให้เขา ตบไหล่สองสามที รอให้เขาหลับตาแล้วก็เอื้อมมือไปหยิบหมอนของตัวเองมาถือไว้ ตัดสินใจแล้วว่าคืนนี้จะนอนบนโซฟา หนึ่งเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงอาการป่วยที่อาจติดต่อกันได้ คุณยังมีตารางงานพิเศษยาวไปถึงกลางเดือนหน้า คุณไม่อาจพาตัวเองเข้าไปอยู่ในภาวะเสี่ยงได้ สองเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงการเติบโตขึ้นของอะไรบางอย่างที่ฝังเมล็ดพันธุ์ไว้ในความคิดของคุณมาพักใหญ่แล้ว คุณยังไม่อยากให้มันเติบโต ไม่อยากแม้แต่จะรับรู้การมีอยู่ของมัน

ขณะที่ยืนมองคนที่เพิ่งหลับหรือกำลังพยายามจะหลับนอนขดตัวต่างจากทุกครั้งที่จะนอนหงายและวางมือบนหน้าท้องอย่างสบาย ๆ คุณตระหนักได้ว่านี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่คุณมีคังแดเนียลที่สวมเสื้อผ้าครบถ้วนอยู่บนเตียงของคุณ

_ไม่ทันแล้วว่ะองซองอู_

 

3.

ตั้งแต่เริ่มรู้สึกหลงใหล ตั้งแต่สารภาพความรู้สึกออกไป คุณไม่เคยคาดหวังอะไรตอบจากองซองอูแม้แต่นิดเดียว จนกระทั่งเขาจูบคุณตรงบริเวณใกล้ดวงตาข้างขวา, ที่ซึ่งเขาชอบจูบบ่อย ๆ, แล้วพึมพำบอกว่าขอให้หายไว ๆ พร้อมกับที่ลูบหัว

คุณกำลังยืนอยู่บนขอบหน้าผา  
คุณกำลังจะตก  
และคุณกลัวจับหัวใจ

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: #องเนียลไนท์  
> A/N: อ๋อ ที่มันอยู่ซีรีส์นี้เพราะมันจะexplicitนี่เอง ... (อย่าพูดเหมือนตัวเองไม่ใช่คนเขียนสิโว้ย!)


	6. Dangerous

1.

“หนักเลยนะ” คุณเอ่ยทักเขาที่ยังอยู่บนเตียงเหมือนกับตอนเช้าก่อนคุณออกไปเรียนไม่มีผิด แดเนียลตอบคุณด้วยการเบ้ปาก ไม่ได้พยายามลุกขึ้นมาเพื่อนั่งคุย ดูเป็นการเสียมารยาทแต่สถานการณ์ตอนนี้ไม่ต้องการเรื่องจริงจังพรรค์นั้นสักเท่าไหร่นักหรอก คุณวางกระเป๋าทรงดัฟเฟิลที่หนักพอสมควรไว้ข้างเตียง หย่อนตัวลงนั่งพัก “นี่เสื้อผ้านาย ฉันฝากจีซองเก็บมาให้”

ตาของแดเนียลโตขึ้น แล้วเขาก็ทำหน้ารู้สึกผิด “ที่จริงผมกลับบ้านก็ได้นะ”

“บอกช้าไปแล้วโว้ย” คุณเคาะหน้าผากเขา ก่อนจะวางมือทาบเพื่อเช็คอุณหภูมิ “ลุกจากเตียงแทบไม่ไหวยังจะปากดี แน่ใจเหรอว่าไม่จำเป็นต้องไปหาหมอ”

“อื้อ”

“ดื้อเหมือนกันนะเรา” คุณถอนหายใจหลอก ๆ แล้วแดเนียลก็เบะปากอีกครั้ง งึมงำทำนองว่าไม่ได้ดื้อ เลิกดุเหมือนเขาเป็นเด็กสักที น่าจะอย่างนั้น ได้ยินไม่ชัดเท่าไหร่ ไม่ได้สนใจด้วย คุณพูดแทรกเขากลางอากาศ

“เจ้าแดฮวีเอาซุปมาฝากให้นายด้วย จะทานตอนนี้หรือยังก่อน อุตส่าห์นั่งรถกลับไปกลับมา เป็นที่รักจริง ๆ เลยนะคังแดเนียล” ว่าไปก็บีบแก้มคนป่วยไป ขอสักหน่อย มันเขี้ยว หลังบอกว่าลูกรักของชมรมนอนอยู่ที่ห้องก็แทบจะถูกรุมทึ้ง ที่รอดมาก็เพราะเกรดเอวิชาเมเจอร์ของคุณน่ะไม่ได้มาเพราะโชคช่วย ตีหน้านิ่งตึงใส่นานเข้าหน่อยก็ถอยกรูด เงียบปากกันหมดแล้ว

“ยังก่อน” เขาตอบ เอียงหัวหลบจากมือของคุณ “พี่ซองอู”

“หืม”

เขาไม่ได้ว่าต่อในทันที เขาเว้นช่วงระยะหนึ่งแล้วจึงค่อยพูดด้วยรอยยิ้มจาง ๆ เหมือนจะปลอบโยนคนฟังอย่างคุณ

“พี่อย่าคิดมากนะ”

คุณเริ่มคิดมากขึ้นมาทันทีหลังจากที่ได้ยินเขาบอกแบบนั้น

 

0.

คุณคือคนที่พลาดรถไฟขบวนสุดท้าย ส่วนเขาคือคนที่มีเวลาว่าง นอนไม่หลับ และยังไม่อยากกลับไปเผชิญความจริงเรื่องงานที่ห้อง จึงได้พาตัวเองมาเดินอยู่ข้างคุณ

ทีแรกคุณว่าจะไปขอพักอยู่กับเพื่อน จะบอกเขาว่าไม่ต้องเดินมาด้วยก็ได้ แต่นี่คือสิ่งที่ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นมาก่อน นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่คุณจะมีโอกาสได้อยู่กับองซองอูเพียงลำพังสองคน ไม่ใช่แค่การพาตัวเองไปนั่งใกล้เมื่อในชมรมจัดงานเลี้ยง ไม่ใช่ทักทายตามมารยาทเมื่อเดินผ่าน ไม่ใช่เฝ้ามองเขาจากอีกฟากของห้อง ไม่ใช่ลอบมองเขาผ่านกระจก คำพูดที่ตั้งใจจึงไม่เคยได้ถูกกล่าวออกไป มันกลายเป็นการพยักหน้า และรอยยิ้มกว้าง

เขาเงียบกว่าปกติ คงเพราะอากาศเย็น คงเพราะรอบข้างไม่มีเสียงดัง คงเพราะคุณและเขาไม่ได้สนิทกัน จากการเดินหาอะไรทำกลายเป็นแค่การเดิน เดินไปเรื่อย ๆ โดยไม่ได้หยุดพัก ไม่ได้แวะร้านสะดวกซื้อเพื่อใช้กาแฟกระป๋องช่วยให้สามารถอยู่ในคืนนี้ได้ยาวนานขึ้น เราแค่เดิน เดินไปข้างหน้า

คุณไม่ได้ฟังเพลง เขาไม่ได้ฟังเพลง  
เรากำลังก้าวเท้าเดินด้วยจังหวะเดียวกัน

คุณมองใบหน้าด้านข้างของเขา  
คุณอยากบอกเขา ตอนนี้

“ผมชอบพี่”

คำสารภาพชัดเจนและง่ายดายจนเหมือนว่าคุณกล่าวลอยลม ไม่หวังให้มันไปถึงเขา ไม่ได้หวังให้เขารับมันไว้ แค่กล่าวออกไป แล้วเดินหน้าต่อ เขาชะงัก จังหวะของเราพังลงแล้ว

คุณกำลังนึกอยากจะหยุดเดินแล้วหันหลังไปหาเขาเพื่อขอบคุณและบอกลาในตอนที่องซองอูก้าวขึ้นมาอยู่ข้างคุณทันโพล่งถาม

“ไปห้องฉันไหม?”

คุณตอบตกลง  
คุณคิดว่าตอนนี้คุณมีสติรู้ตัวดี ว่ากำลังพาตัวเข้าไปสู่อะไร

คุณคิดว่าคุณจะไม่เสียใจ

 

2.

“เดทกับซองอูเหรอ” พี่จีซองโพล่งถามด้วยสีหน้าจริงจังหลังจากที่เดินพ้นเขตมหาวิทยาลัยออกมา

“เปล่าครับ พี่เอามาจากไหน” คุณปฏิเสธทันที มีรอยยิ้มตึงอยู่บนใบหน้า นึกสงสัย ไม่อยากให้ความหวังตัวเองเท่าไหร่แต่ก็ถามออกไปเพราะไม่อยากคิดไปเอง “พี่ซองอูพูดอย่างนั้นเหรอ”

“โอ้ย หมอนั่นน่ะไม่พูดอะไรสักอย่าง ทิ้งระเบิดไว้เนี่ย ฉันถึงมาถามนายไงนีเอลน้องรัก”

คุณไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไหร่ว่าระหว่างที่คุณจมอยู่ในโลกที่มีแต่เขาและตัดขาดจากโลกภายนอกนั้นเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่ก็ยังมีสติพอจะตอบอย่างฉะฉานชัดเจน “ผมกับพี่ซองอูไม่ได้เดทกันครับ”

“แต่นายไม่กลับห้องมาสามคืน!”

“ผมอยู่--”

“ฉันรู้ นายอยู่ห้องซองอู ถึงมาถามไงว่าเดทกันหรือเปล่า สามคืนนะนีเอล! ไม่บอกไม่กล่าวก่อน! ฉันยังเป็นแฟลตเมต เป็นพี่ชายนายอยู่หรือเปล่า”

“ผมขอโทษ แต่พอพี่ซองอูบอกว่าบอกคนอื่นให้แล้ว—”

“นายไม่คิดจะบอกด้วยตัวเองหรือไง!”

คุณไม่ได้คิด ไม่คิดเลยจริง ๆ ตอนที่คุณอยู่ในห้อง อยู่บนเตียงของเขา ในห้วงความคิดของคุณมีแต่เขาผู้เป็นเจ้าของพื้นที่ที่คุณอยู่ ถึงจะทรมานจากอาการป่วยไม่ทราบที่มาแค่ไหน สิ่งเดียวที่คุณสนใจก็คือกลิ่นแชมพูผสมกับกลิ่นคล้ายมิ้นต์บนปลอกหมอน

จีซองถอนหายใจเมื่อคุณไม่ได้ตอบ มัวแต่อยู่กับความคิดของตัวเอง เขาตีคุณทีนึงแล้วพูดด้วยท่าทีที่สงบลง “อันตรายนะ”

“ผมรู้”

“ชอบขนาดนั้นเลยหรือไง”

“ก็ยังไม่เห็นอะไรที่ไม่ชอบ…” คุณตอบ ก้มหน้ามองพื้นขณะที่ก้าวเท้าไปเรื่อย ๆ “ไม่รู้เหมือนกันนะออมม่า ก็ชอบ ชอบมากในระดับหนึ่งแหละ… ผมไม่เคยรู้สึกแบบนี้ เหมือนว่าพอเห็นเขาก็เข้าใจขึ้นมาทันทีว่าสิ่งที่เกิดในเพลงรักน่ะมันเป็นความรู้สึกแบบไหน ทีแรกคิดว่าแค่ชอบความรู้สึกตอนที่มองเขา ก็เขาเท่ หน้าก็ดี เสียงก็เพราะ เฟรนด์ลี่มากด้วย เป็นแฟนคลับพี่เขาลับ ๆ กันทั้งชมรมอะผมรู้ มันให้ความรู้สึกที่ดีจริง ๆ เลยนะตอนที่ได้มองเขาแสดงน่ะ ทั้งหนังสั้น ละครเวที แล้วก็เต้น ผมชอบมากเลย แต่พอได้รู้จักเขามากกว่าแค่ในชมรม พออยู่ด้วยแบบมีแค่สองคนมากกว่าปกติมันก็เป็นอีกแบบ… ไม่รู้จะพูดยังไง”

พอได้เข้าไปโคจรอยู่ใกล้ ๆ มันก็ให้ความรู้สึกต่างออกไปจากการวนเวียนอยู่รอบนอกโดยสิ้นเชิง มันเป็นความรู้สึกอีกแบบหนึ่งเมื่อกลายเป็นคนที่เขาดูแล ไม่ใช่แค่มองเขาดูแลคนอื่นอย่างแต่ก่อน เขากลายเป็นอีกคน คุณกลายเป็นอีกคน บางทีความคิดที่ว่าควรบอกออกไปในคืนนั้นอาจเป็นความคิดที่ผิด มันอาจจะผิด มันอาจวกกลับมาทำร้ายคุณให้บาดเจ็บสาหัส แต่คุณก็กลับไม่พบความเสียใจที่ตอบแบบนั้นออกไปในที่ไหนเลย

จีซองจับแขนคุณแน่น รั้งให้หยุดเดิน สายตาที่ทอดมองมาอ่อนลงจากก่อนหน้าด้วยความเป็นห่วงเป็นใย “ระวังตัวหน่อยก็ดีนะ”

“ไม่น่าจะทันแล้ว” คุณเอ่ยตอบเสียงเบา เงียบไปพักใหญ่ก่อนจะก้มซบไหล่คนอายุมากกว่า รู้สึกว่าริมฝีปากของตนเองสั่นในตอนที่กล่าวประโยคถัดมา

“พี่จีซอง ผมกลัว”

แต่ผมไม่มีความคิดอยากจะถอยกลับ หรือวิ่งหนีไปไหนเลย

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: #องเนียลไนท์  
> A/N: ฟิคผีบ้า


	7. Crystal Clear

4.

“พี่อยู่ได้ไหม ถ้าไม่มีผม” คุณถามเขาบนโต๊ะอาหาร ซองอูผู้กำลังจะตักข้าวทานเหลือบตามองคุณ “อยู่ได้”

“ตอบไวมาก คิดก่อนไหมเนี่ย” ทำใจกับคำตอบไว้บ้างแล้วแต่ก็อดใจเสียหน่อย ๆ ไม่ได้อยู่ดี เขาเก่งเรื่องจัดการกับความรู้สึก คุณรู้ รู้มาเสมอ แต่ยังทำใจให้ชินไม่ได้ดีนัก ส่วนลึก ๆ ในใจคุณหวังให้เขาตอบด้วยประโยคหวานเลี่ยนที่ถูกใช้ซ้ำไปซ้ำมาบนสื่อบันเทิงแขนงต่าง ๆ อย่างการบอกว่าเขาอยู่โดยไม่มีคุณไม่ได้

“ฉันถามตัวเองแบบนั้นทุกเช้า ฉันจะอยู่ได้ไหมถ้านายไม่อยู่ ฉันคิดว่าฉันควรจะอยู่ให้ได้ เผื่อวันนึงนายกลับมา ถ้ายังกลับมาได้ ถ้ายังนึกอยากจะกลับมา จะได้มีคนคอยรับ”

ซองอูตอบอย่างเรียบง่ายเหมือนรายงานหน้าชั้นเรียนก่อนเขาจะลงมือทานข้าวต่อ คุณรู้สึกหนักในอก

“ผมไปแคนาดาสองวีคนะ”

“ไม่ชวนกันเลย” เขาแสร้งทำเสียงน้อยอกน้อยใจ คุณไม่รู้จะตอบอย่างไรจึงได้เงียบ ซองอูตักอาหารเข้าปากอีกคำ เคี้ยว กลืน ฉีกยิ้มกว้างให้คุณ “ไว้โอกาสหน้าให้ฉันเป็นคนพาไปนะ”

คุณรู้สึกว่าหน้าของตัวเองกำลังไหม้  
ความรู้สึกหน่วงในอกไม่อยู่แล้ว  
คุณรู้สึกราวกับว่ากายหยาบของคุณอาจจะระเหยหายไปพร้อมกันกับมัน แต่ซองอูก็ทำให้คุณรู้ว่าตัวเองยังคงมีตัวตนอยู่ด้วยการเอื้อมมือข้ามโต๊ะมาลูบหัว แล้วบีบแก้มเต็มแรง

 

1.

/ ฉันเซ็นสัญญากับเอเจนซี่xx แล้วนะ /  
/ เราย้ายมาอยู่ด้วยกันไหม? /

คุณวางสายจากเขา เดินตรงไปยังห้องนั่งเล่นที่ทุก ๆ คนอยู่ กวาดตามองรุ่นพี่ที่รู้จักกันมายาวนาน เตรียมใจรับปฏิกิริยาตอบรับที่แย่ที่สุดอย่างการถูกตวาด และพยายามคาดหวังถึงเรื่องดี ๆ บางทีพี่จีซองอาจจะไม่ว่าอะไรคุณมาก บางทีคุณอาจต้องรับผิดชอบที่ทำให้พวกเขาต้องจ่ายค่าห้องเพิ่มด้วยการเลี้ยงข้าวสักมื้อ

“มีอะไรหรือเปล่านีเอล” เป็นพี่จินอูที่ถาม คุณยิ้มแหย ยกมือขึ้นเกาแก้ม รวบรวมสติกลับมา บอกเล่าสิ่งที่เพิ่งได้ยินจากใครอีกคนออกไป

“พี่ซองอูชวนให้ผมย้ายไปอยู่กับเขา…”

คุณได้ยินเสียงหวีดตะโกน ตามมาด้วยแรงเขย่า  
คุณไม่รู้ว่าใครพูดอะไรยังไง  
คุณรู้เพียงว่าพวกเขาส่งยิ้มให้คุณ

 

3.

“พี่สาวตรงนั้นถามฉันว่านายมีแฟนหรือยัง” คุณทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างเขาที่รออยู่ แดเนียลปรือตา หาวหวอด เอนเข้าซบหน้าลงที่ตำแหน่งประจำ พึมพำ “แล้วพี่ตอบว่ายังไง”

“มีแล้ว” คุณหันไปกดจูบกลางกระหม่อม วาดแขนโอบรอบเอวของแดเนียล “และขี้หวงมากด้วย”

 

2.

“พอพี่สองคนคบกันจริง ๆ ก็เข้าใจเลยว่าทำไมก่อนหน้านี้ถึงปฏิเสธนักหนาว่าไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน” อันฮยองซอบหย่อนตัวนั่งตรงหน้า จ้องคุณด้วยดวงตากลมโตน่ารัก ๆ เหมือนตัวละครในอนิเมชั่น คุณตามเขาไม่ทันเท่าไหร่จึงได้แต่เลิกคิ้ว แล้วเขาก็ตีเข่าคุณ “พี่ตื่นหรือยัง บอกในกรุ๊ปแล้วไงว่าถ้าธีสิสยุ่งไม่ต้องมาก็ได้” เขาว่า แล้วก็กลอกตาเมื่อตระหนักได้ถึงเหตุผลของคุณโดยที่คุณยังไม่ทันได้บอก “อ๋อ ห่วงแฟน เออ โอเค แล้วแต่เลยคุณองซองอู”

“แล้วที่นายพูดก่อนหน้านี้หมายความว่าไง”

“เรื่องพี่กับแดเนียลอะเหรอ” คุณพยักหน้า เขากลอกตาอีกรอบ แสดงความเบื่อหน่ายชัดเจนโดยไม่คิดปิดบังก่อนตอบ “ก็มันชัด ชัดมาก มองจากดาวอังคารลงมาก็ดูรู้ว่าคบกัน ก่อนหน้านี้มันแค่ตะหงิด ๆ แต่ก็เห็นนะว่าพี่ไม่ได้แคร์อะไรพี่แดเนียล พี่สนใจกับพี่ไม่สนใจมันคนละเรื่องเลย อารมณ์เหมือนนั่งมองพี่กินพิซซ่ากับมองใครสักคนบังคับให้พี่ลองซีซ่าร์สลัด”

คุณหัวเราะเบา ๆ เขาช่างเปรียบเทียบดี คุณส่งยิ้มอ่อนให้ฮยองซอบ เด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ กล่าวต่ออีกหน่อย

“ตอนที่พี่บอกว่าไม่ใช่ก็หมายความตามนั้นจริง ๆ ไม่ได้ปากแข็ง ไม่ได้ปกปิด แต่พอใช่ ก็คือใช่ สงสัยจริง ๆ เลยว่าทั้งหมดนี่มันทำงานยังไง เข้าใจอยู่หรอกว่าระบบความคิดมนุษย์มันซับซ้อน แต่นี่มันเกินไปไหม ยากกว่าปกติพันเท่า”

“ใครมันจะง่ายเหมือนพัคอูจินของนาย” กล่าวแซ็วเล่นหน่อยเดียวแล้วเจ้ากระต่ายตรงหน้าก็ตาโตยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก “พี่ซองอู!!!”

“โวยวายเสียงดังจริงเลย” คุณแสร้งเอ็ดเขา เอานิ้วอุดหู ส่ายศีรษะไปมา ฮยองซอบหน้าบึ้ง ตีแขนคุณให้หยุดทำสิ่งที่กำลังทำอยู่สักที

“มีแต่พี่แดเนียลคนเดียวเท่านั้นแหละที่จะคบคนแบบพี่ลงอะ เกลียด”

คุณหัวเราะลั่น ลดมือลงแต่โดยดี หันไปมองเจ้าของชื่อที่เพิ่งถูกเพิ่มเข้ามาในบทสนทนาผู้ซึ่งกำลังง่วนอยู่กับการซ้อมเพลงใหม่ร่วมกับจีฮุนและแซม

ความคิดข้างในหัวถูกถ่ายทอดออกมาผ่านทางเสียงของคุณเอง

“แดเนียลคนเดียวก็พอแล้ว”

 

.


	8. Shift

1.

“อะไรทำให้พี่ชอบผม” แดเนียลถาม ศีรษะเขาอิงไหล่คุณ เรากำลังดูภาพยนตร์แอนิเมชั่นที่เขาชอบ เขามีขนมถุงใหญ่อยู่ในมือ คุณมีหมอนบนตัก

อะไรทำให้คุณชอบเขา

“ไม่รู้สิ” คุณกล่าว “ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน อยู่ ๆ ก็ชอบ”

“ไม่มีเหตุผลเลย” เขางึมงำ ขนมเต็มปาก เมื่อเคี้ยวหมดก็ว่าต่อ “ผมชอบพี่เพราะพี่เท่ ไม่เหมือนใคร แล้วก็นับถือความมั่นใจ”

“ถ้าฉันไม่ได้เท่ หรือไม่มีความมั่นใจขึ้นมาล่ะ”

“นั่นคงไม่ใช่องซองอู” แดเนียลตอบอย่างง่าย คำตอบของเขาดึงความสนใจของคุณเอาไว้ให้วนเวียนอยู่ในห้วงความคิดของตนเองตลอดทั้งคืน

 

0.

สี่เดือนผ่านไปแล้ว ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปมากนักระหว่างเรา พูดคุย กินข้าว มีเซ็กซ์ ดูหนัง ซ้อมเต้น แดเนียลร่าเริงขึ้น เอาแต่ใจบ้าง แต่คุณก็นับว่ามันไม่ได้แปลกอะไร เขาแค่เป็นตัวเองกับคุณมากขึ้นเหมือนกับที่เขาเป็นกับคนอื่น

เราไม่เปลี่ยน เขาไม่เปลี่ยน แต่คุณเปลี่ยน  
และคุณก็ยังรู้อีกว่ามีอะไรบ้างที่กำลังจะเปลี่ยนอีก

เขายังเด็ก เขาไม่รู้  
คุณรู้ และนั่นทำให้คุณกลัว

ไลท์เตอร์ที่ไม่ได้ใช้งานมาเกือบปีถูกนำออกมาอีกครั้ง คุณวางแขนเท้าขอบระเบียง มองมวนกระดาษสีขาวถูกเผาไหม้กลายเป็นเถ้าสีเทาเข้ม

เหลือแค่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ สิ่งที่คุณกลัวจะขึ้นแน่ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไหร่  
คุณได้แต่หวังว่ามันจะไม่ใช่เร็ว ๆ นี้  
คุณอยากได้เวลาเตรียมใจสักหน่อย

 

2.

/ พี่ซองอู /  
/ เราเลิกกันดีไหมครับ /

เสียงจากปลายสายไม่มีอะไรต่างไปจากปกติ เขาพูดมันออกมาเหมือนถามว่าคุณสบายดีหรือเปล่า กินอะไรบ้างแล้วหรือยัง เป็นห่วง เขาพูดมันออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงแบบเดียวกับที่ใช้บอกรักคุณ

คุณนั่งนิ่ง ปลายสายตาจรดบนหน้าจอขนาดสิบห้านิ้วของแล็ปท็อปที่วางบนโต๊ะขนาดเล็ก บนนั้นมีตัวอักษรอัดแน่น และเรื่อยยาวไปกว่าสามสิบหน้า คุณต้องจัดการมันทั้งหมดให้เรียบร้อยภายในคืนนี้ และนำไปส่งพรุ่งนี้เช้า ก่อนแปดนาฬิกาตรง

“โอเค” คุณตอบเสียงเรียบ ถือสายต่อ รอให้เขากดวาง

หลังจากที่แดเนียลตัดสาย คุณปิดโทรศัพท์มือถือ โยนมันไปด้านหลัง แล้วทุ่มความสนใจทั้งหมดลงไปกับงานที่ยังไม่เสร็จแทน

มันต้องเรียบร้อยภายในคืนนี้

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> A/N : มันผีบ้าดี เราชอบ  
> พูดคุยได้ที่twitter @DCCCXXV  
> หรือถามอะไรในอาส์ค @AskYULATY ก็แล้วแต่


End file.
